Any Other Way
by bringmethelemons
Summary: Setiap orang punya berbagai macam cara untuk menunjukkan kasih sayang terhadap orang yang dicintainya. This summary doesn't even make sense, just read the story and you'll know.


Title: Any Other Way.

Pairing : Mungkin nanti muncul di beberapa chapter kedepan.

Warnings: Probably OOC. Masih ada beberapa kesalahan tanda baca dan gaya bahasa so please bear with me.

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi, but Kise belongs to me /what/

Selamat membaca ^w^

._._._._._.

Chapter I: A Stranger.

Menginjakkan kaki di perguruan tinggi mungkin bukan hal yang mudah.

Ya. Itulah hal yang sering diucapkan orang tuaku maupun kakak-kakak kelasku saat masih di SMA dulu. Dan kini,hal itulah yang terus terngiang di kepalaku semenjak pertama kali memasuki bangunan besar yang dikenal sebagai universitas ini.

Bagaimana tidak?

Mendaftar, test masuk, dan biaya yang tidak sedikit hanyalah sebagian dari begitu banyaknya keluhan yang sering diutarakan calon-calon mahasiswa baru. Belum lagi dengan masalah-masalah yang akan muncul di beberapa semester ke depan yaitu tugas kuliah yang menumpuk.

Ah. Jangan lupakan skripsi.

Kalau hanya dilihat dari satu sisi - yang mana itu adalah sisi negatifnya- kuliah pasti akan terasa membosankan, menyedihkan, bahkan mematikan bagi sebagian orang.

Tapi mari ambil sisi positifnya.

Suasana baru, gedung baru yang sempat membuatku tersesat -empat kali-, dan beberapa hal lainnya.

Termasuk orang-orang baru.

Nah, hal semacam ini yang kutunggu-tunggu.

Karena semua orang disini sepertinya belum saling mengenal satu dengan yang lainnya. Itu artinya, tidak ada lagi julukan-julukan horor yang akan dilontarkan padaku seperti 'alis ganda' atau semacamnya.

Hei, jangan tertawa.

Yang pastinya, aku tidak pernah berpikir mengenai apa saja yang akan kutemui di universitas.

Atau setidaknya, _siapa saja yang akan kutemui disana._

._._._._._._._.

Berjalan-jalan di taman sambil menikmati semilir angin yang membawa wangi manis bunga sakura memang bukan hobiku, tapi daripada harus melanjutkan kegiatan yang melibatkan buku tebal berisi angka-angka yang juga disebut 'belajar matematika', sepertinya menelusuri taman di dekat kampus ala _stereotype shoujo manga_ adalah pilihan yang lebih baik untuk menghindari tanggung jawab.

Tenang. Sekarang aku sedang tidak ada kelas. Terlalu keren nantinya kalau aku diceramahi dosen karena absen.

Dengar-dengar juga di sekitar taman ini ada lapangan basket kecil. Rasanya sedih sekali aku tidak membawa bola basket saat ini. Jadi terkesan gaib kalau bermain basket tanpa bola, ya kan?

Tapi rasanya aneh juga melihat ada mahasiswa semester satu yang kesana-kemari dengan bola basket di tasnya. Meskipun tidak sedikit orang yang melakukannya.

Langkahku terus berjalan seiring dengan lamunanku, sampai akhirnya aku mendengar bunyi yang sudah terlalu familier di telingaku.

 _Buny pantulan bola basket._

Ya. Aku sangat yakin aku mendengarnya.

Hal itulah yang membuatku mempercepat langkahku ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagiku untuk menemukan sebuah lapangan basket kecil yang nampaknya sudah cukup lama tidak digunakan jika dinilai dari rerumputan liar yang sudah cukup tinggi, serta ring yang agak berkarat. Tapi entah kenapa atensiku hanya terfokus pada satu hal.

 _Orang itu._

Ia hanya bermain basket sendirian. Tapi tatapan dan gerakannya nampak serius. Seolah-olah ia sedang berada dalam sebuah pertandingan resmi.

Rambut biru tua, kulit kecoklatan, wajah yang harus kuakui cukup-bahkan sangat- tampan, serta gerak geriknya yang lincah saat bermain basket sudah mengabsorbsi seluruh perhatianku.

Dan perasaanku, bisa dibilang.

Kalau diingat-ingat kembali, dulu aku sering menertawakan teman-temanku yang percaya akan 'cinta pada pandangan pertama', karena hal itu terdengar begitu muluk dan sulit dipercaya bagiku.

Tapi sialnya malah aku sendiri yang mengalami hal konyol itu.

Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan cinta. Lagipula kalian pasti merasa bingung kenapa aku bisa tertarik pada laki-laki.

Oh, aku belum mengatakannya. Tapi kalian pasi sudah tahu alasannya.

Mungkin hanya sebatas mengagumi saja mungkin. Ya. Pasti aku hanya mengagumi teknik basketnya yang hebat itu.

Tapi, apa benar hanya sebatas itu?

"Sepertinya kau tertarik padanya".

Sebuah suara mengalir di sampingku. Suara yang lembut, namun cukup kuat untuk menarikku pulang dari dunia khayalan. Sontak saja aku berbalik menatap pemilik suara itu. Dan menemukan seseorang yang tak kukenali di sana.

"Hah?", ucapku singkat sambil melongo. Tidak mampu merespon lebih karena masih agak terkejut dengan eksistensinya.

"Kau memperhatikannya daritadi", sahut orang itu tenang.

Aku mengerjapkan kedua mataku beberapa kali, kemudian berbalik menatap sepasang manik coklat madu miliknya.

"Daritadi? Kupikir aku baru saja sampai di sini dua menit yang lalu", balasku tak mau ketahuan sedang menatapi seseorang berlama-lama.

" Seratus dua puluh detik itu waktu yang lama loh, Kagami Taiga-kun", katanya sambil tersenyum.

Aku terbelalak sejenak. Bagaimana ia tahu namaku?

Kurasa aku tidak sepopuler itu.

"Bagaimana kau...?"

"Tahu namamu? Yah, aku hanya kebetulan tahu beberapa hal", jelasnya singkat.

Aku memang bukan orang terpintar, tapi aku juga bukan orang idiot yang tidak mengerti penjelasan. Tapi jujur saja, perkataannya barusan menambah jumlah tanda tanya imajiner di dalam kepalaku.

"Aku belum mengerti"

"Kau akan mengerti juga nantinya", ucapnya sambil menyunggingkan senyuman lembut.

Ada yang janggal dari pemuda ini.

Sekilas penampilannya yang menarik tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan bagiku. Pakaian yang modis, senyuman yang indah merekah, serta rambut pirang yang tertata rapi bukanlah hal yang perlu dipertanyakan.

Tapi sederet perkataan yang dilontarkannya menimbulkan rasa penasaran tersendiri bagiku. Rasa yang ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh. Menelusuri pribadinya yang unik.

Tunggu dulu.

Jangan-jangan...

"Apa kau alien?!", pertanyaan bernada panik itu mengalir lancar dari mulutku, membuat lawan bicaraku ini terkekeh geli dengan suara tawanya yang semanis permen kapas.

"Sayang sekali, tidak", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ada kilatan riang yang menarik di kedua matanya yang membuatku ingin terus menatapnya.

Dan hal ini membuatku paranoid.

"Kau...manusia?"

"Anggap saja begitu".

Aku menelan ludahku dengan susah payah.

Sudah cukup, sudah terlalu banyak keanehan yang kutemui dari orang ini.

" Aku pergi saja" seruku singkat sambil beranjak pergi.

Tapi lengannya dengan sigap menahan lengan bajuku.

Otomatis, aku terdiam kaku ditempatku berpijak.

"Tunggu dulu. Aku masih ingin bicara denganmu"

Aku enggan menatapnya.

"Oh ayolah. Apa susahnya memandang lawan bicaramu?"

Aku masih memunggunginya.

"Aku bukan Medusa, kau tahu"

Oh syukurlah.

Segera kubalikkan badanku ke arahnya begitu mendengar pernyataannya bahwa ia bukan monster berambut ular.

"Nah, begini lebih baik"

"Kau mau bicara apa?"

Senyumannya tidak mungkin lebih lebar lagi.

"Sepertinya kau punya banyak pertanyaan saat ini. Mau berbagi?", katanya lembut.

Bagus. Ruang pertanyaan dibuka.

"Kau siapa? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Dan bagaimana kau tahu tentang apa yang ada di pikiranku?", aku segera membombardir sosoknya dengan segudang pertanyaan.

Dan ia tertawa.

"Baiklah. Karena aku sendiri yang memberimu kesempatan untuk bertanya, aku akan menjawabnya untukmu".

Aku terdiam menatapinya dengan penuh perhatian.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau tahu bahwa orang yang kau pandangi sejak dua menit yang lalu itu sudah pergi".

"Apa?"

Tidak perlu dikomando lagi, aku segera membalikkan tubuhku ke arah lapangan basket yang tadi. Hanya untuk menemukan fakta bahwa tempat itu sudah kosong.

Orang itu sudah pergi.

"Ternyata kau benar-benar tertarik padanya", suara pemuda yang tadi kembali terdengar dari arah belakangku. "Hei ".

"Hmm? Ada apa?", ia bertanya.

"Kau mengenal orang yang tadi?", satu pertanyaan kembali terlontar dari mulutku.

"Bisa dibilang begitu", jawabnya singkat.

Ah, aku makin penasaran.

"Ngomong-ngomong, soal pertanyaanmu yang tadi, apa aku masih perlu menjawabnya?", ia bertanya tiba-tiba.

"Ya, tentu. Aku masih menunggu jawaban", jawabku seadanya.

"Baiklah. Namaku Kise Ryouta, dan aku disini karena aku mencarimu", jelasnya.

"Mencariku? Memangnya ada apa? Apa kita pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" Yap. Keingintahuanku semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Entahlah. Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri", balasnya seraya tersenyum geli entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Aku terdiam. Berusaha meredam rasa penasaranku.

"Aku sebenarnya ingin membantumu", ujarnya memecah keheningan yang melanda kami beberapa saat yang lalu.

Membantuku? Untuk apa?

"Kurasa aku sedang tidak memerlukan bantuan apapun sekarang" kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja dari mulutku.

"Oh ya? Bagaimana dengan orang yang tadi?"

Sial. Perkataannya tepat sasaran.

"Aku bisa mengenalkanmu padanya. Itu juga kalau kau mau", tambahnya.

Hell, tentu saja aku mau! Hanya saja, rasanya terlalu payah kalau aku harus mengakuinya di depan orang ini.

"Kuanggap itu iya"

"Hei! Jangan mengambil keputusan secara sepihak!", protesku dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Itu bukan keputusan sepihak, Kagamicchi. Aku tahu kau memang ingin berkenalan dengannya"

Tunggu dulu. Apa? Kagamicchi? Apa lagi itu?

" Ah maaf. Menambah nama seseorang dengan akhiran-cchi memang kebiasaanku sejak dulu", jelasnya seolah mengetahui seluruh isi pikiranku.

"Baiklah. Bisa kau beritahu aku kenapa kau ingin membantuku? Kita bahkan baru saja bertemu?", tanyaku kembali. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Karena aku yakin kau orangnya"

"Apa?"

"Karena kalian berdua terlihat cocok!" jelasnya dengan nada suara ceria yang terdengar sangat natural.

"Oh ya? Setelah dua menit menatapinya dari kejauhan, kau langsung berpikir bahwa kami berdua cocok? Lucu sekali" tukasku sarkastik.

"Bukannya sudah kubilang? Dua menit itu waktu yang cukup lama"

"Hah, baiklah. Jadi apa saja yang kau ketahui tentang orang itu?", tanyaku seraya melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada.

"Sebelum aku menjelaskannya lebih lanjut, lebih baik kita mencari tempat duduk dulu. Bagaimana?", tawarnya.

Bagus. Aku tidak bisa lebih setuju lagi.

._._._._._._._._.

Bukan hal yang cukup sulit untuk menemukan bangku di sebuah taman. Sehingga disinilah aku, duduk disampingnya. Menyimak setiap penjelasannya seraya memperhatikan setiap gestur yang dibuatnya saat berbicara. Tak jarang bibirnya melengkungkan senyuman indah, terkadang juga tangannya bergerak-gerak seolah ingin menggambarkan sesuatu di hadapanku.

Orang yang menarik.

Ia pun menyudahi penjelasannya setelah cukup lama berceloteh riang mengenai orang yang tadi kulihat.

"Hmm, jadi dia lebih tua dua tahun dariku ya?", gumamku setelah berhasil merangkum informasi yang diberikannya.

"Yap. Begitulah"

"Err, maaf, aku lupa lagi namanya".

"Aomine Daiki".

Aku mengangguk-anggukkan kepalaku beberapa kali, berharap bahwa dengan cara itu setiap penjelasannya mampu tertanam dengan baik di pikiranku.

"Ah, ada satu lagi yang ingin kutanyakan padamu", ujarku setelah beberapa saat.

Ia mengangguk singkat sebagai tanda bahwa aku diizinkan memenuhi rasa keingintahuanku.

"Kau dan dia...apa kalian berdua saling mengenal dekat atau semacamnya?"

Senyuman di wajahnya memudar untuk sepersekian detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali merekah seperti semula.

"Kurasa nanti juga kau tahu sendiri"

Oh bagus. Ia kembali ke mode misteriusnya lagi.

"Baiklah, Tuan Tahu Segalanya, apa yang harus kulakukan?", lanjutku.

"Tidak banyak. Kau hanya perlu mendekatinya"

"Baiklah itu cukup mudah"

"Dan jadi pacarnya"

Tunggu. APA?!

"Hahaha. Sangat lucu. Aku tidak menyangka kau pintar bercanda", ujarku sarkas.

Hanya untuk mendapatkan tatapan super serius darinya.

"Uh, kenapa harus jadi pacarnya?"

"Karena memang sudah begitu seharusnya", jawabnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajahnya. Aku tidak pernah tahu di dunia ini ada manusia yang ekspresinya bisa berubah-ubah secepat cahaya.

"Kurasa itu sudah semuanya. Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Dan mulailah berusaha besok. Waktumu tidak banyak", katanya seraya bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan mulai beranjak pergi.

Aku mengangkat tangan kananku dan mengacungkan jempolku sebagai tanda setuju.

Masih belum cukup jauh ia berjalan, ia berhenti sejenak dan berpaling ke arahku.

"Dan satu lagi, Kagamicchi"

Aku menaikkan salah satu- oke baiklah, dua- alisku.

"Jangan katakan padanya kalau kau pernah bertemu denganku. Jangan pernah menyebut namaku di depannya. Jangan pernah bertanya soal diriku padanya. _Jangan pernah_ "

Kalimat itu diucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan. Terutama pada bagian 'jangan pernah'. Nyaris ada nada permohonan yang tersirat di sana.

Belum sempat kutanya kenapa, ia sudah pergi.

-to be continue-.

Author's Note:

Hola! Lemon disini!

Akhirnya baru bisa nulis fanfic lagi setelah lima hari tertimpa kertas ujian dan melewati masa-masa perjuangan yang dipenuhi dengan keringat, air mata, dan kertas contekan #njayy

Sama kayak fanfic 'Counting Stars' yang udah dipublish kurang lebih sebulan lalu, ini juga ide yang udah lama mendekam di otak, tapi akhirnya dikeluarkan biar bisa nambah tempat buat bahan ujian /elahh/

Yang terakhir, author minta review ya ¤w¤

Entah itu berupa kritik, saran,atau sebagainya blah blah blah *ngaco* pasti kuterima dengan senang hati. Biar nantinya author bisa semangat ngelanjutin ff yang ini.

(I love reading comments from all of you cutiepies :3)

So, that's all for now.

Ciao,

-bmtl.


End file.
